


Kineshimaru Crossover Thing

by stripedlimabean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, IN MY FIC??? more likely than you think, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tropes, idk this was based off of me conjuring fic ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedlimabean/pseuds/stripedlimabean
Summary: I thought Kineshi Hairo and Kiyotaka Ishimaru would get along, despite being in different series. They’re very similar. I ended up making a ship.
Relationships: Hairo Kineshi/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Kineshimaru Crossover Thing

The internet was never really something he was able to grasp reliably. The moral compass thumbed over the dashboard confusedly, albeit a little frustrated. He just logged in to access multiple sources he found reliable, while also hoping to try and boost his social life at Hope’s Peak Academy.

His best friend and bro, Mondo Owada had tried to help him with “Instagram” earlier, laughing at the username Kiyotaka chose. They finally settled on a profile picture that wasn’t so strange in his eyes as well. After a brief rundown of the site, Mondo left to ride with the Crazy Diamonds, leaving Kiyotaka to his own devices, literally.

He mumbled to himself, struggling to find whatever he was looking for. Eventually, he stumbled upon a certain post that caught his eye. The post was made by some man who looked his age, nothing exactly recognizable. Why did this post catch his attention?-  
The post had a single picture, the subject of the photo leaning against a steel fence, the type you’d see lining a sports field. Upon closer inspection, this was likely a tennis court. The caption read, “Can anybody help me find one of my old tennis team members? We used to meet up here a lot, but everyone stopped showing up for a while. Our team was called ‘PK’.”

What a strange team name. However, what was even more strange was the fact that the team was familiar, just like the guy in the picture. Ignoring his better judgement, Kiyotaka finally made use of the private messages button, opening a chat with the alleged stranger.

“Good morning/evening,” He typed.

“I came across your post addressing your old tennis team, and you strike me as extremely familiar. I’ve never actually participated in team sports with others without them deciding I should be on the receiving end of bullying.”

God, why was he oversharing?- He didn’t know this person. They’re from the internet, too!- He hovered endlessly over the “delete” button.

Ishimaru ended up continuing the message.

“Either way, I wanted to ask if you happen to provide lessons instead. I would enjoy participating in team sports! Have a nice day/night!

Thank you,  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru”

Out of habit, he read over the message a few times before sending it off. Almost five minutes later, his phone lit up with a notification from Instagram. Tapping on the pop-up, the private message menu opened to a new message from tennis man.

“greetings! i’m kineshi hairo, nice to meet you! of course you can join my tennis team, if we get enough people together, we’ll be able to have practices like every week!”

The lack of formality wasn’t really horrible, it simply took Ishimaru by surprise. There was no capitalization, no closing either. Not as if he actually expected others to maintain a formal tone on social media.

“Alright, I admire your effort and enthusiasm! Your name is a strong name, it carries a fiery spirit! You seem like an ideal opponent in physical competition!”

Too many exclamation points there. He sounds a little strange, for just meeting an acquaintance. He already scared this stranger away, didn’t he?

Much to his surprise, the response was near instant once again.

“a person of determination, i see! we will make a good team!”

Somehow, the two held up conversation for the entire afternoon. Taka learned a surprising amount about Hairo. Much to their surprise, the tennis court Hairo frequented was coincidentally over 45 minutes away from Kiyotaka’s residence.  
The two decided to meet up at the end of the week, the tennis court the obvious location to meet at. After confirming they were who they said they were, and Hairo giving Kiyotaka his phone number, they went their separate ways. 

Ishimaru set his phone beside him on his bed, laying face-up to look at the ceiling. Social media sure is strange... who knew one could make a friend so quickly? He knew of internet safety as well, he’s lucky to have met someone seemingly nice.  
The phone lit up once again, this time a Instagram notification that lead to a chat with Mondo.

“How’d insta go??”

Hairo’s profile was below Mondo’s profile in his direct messages menu.

“I’m having a lot of fun,” He wrote back.

“Thank you for showing me the ropes!”

Mondo gave him a few more pointers for social media in general before Ishimaru had to pressure him to get ready for bed. After a terse exchange of farewells, the prefect signed off, sifting through all his internet browser’s tabs and seeing to it that all tabs were closed. 

He only now realized that he had been lying down for a good while, stretching and looking towards his phone screen hoping there was a new message. Who knew that could be fun?

Accepting the borderline giddy emotion he felt in his stomach, he began to get ready for bed, the excitement of meeting the eccentric Hairo Kineshi almost overwhelming.


End file.
